What Will You Do?
by Craze Izumi
Summary: When Ryoma finds out that his secret crush is already in a relationship, what will happen next? A heart was broken and tears were shed. Will it make him find comfort in the most unexpected person? [SaeRyo,BL] [Reborn crazy recently so this is on HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**Craze:** Hiya . It me again, and this time I am bringing you a new story. Thanks to mayneuma for helping me to beta read Hope you like it…

**Ryoma: **…

**Craze: **Err… Ryoma-kun, the disclaimer.

**Ryoma: **She does not own Prince of tennis's characters.

**Craze: **Now on with the story .

**Keys:**

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

* * *

**Prologue**

'_No! It can't be true…hah…hah… Buchou and Fuji-sempai…' _Ryoma was panting, running as fast as possible.

-Flashback-

"_Echizen, daijoubu ka? You look a little pale," Oishi, the mother hen of Seigaku, asked worriedly._

"_I'm fine, just exhausted from running," Ryoma replied nonchalantly, not wanting Oishi to worry._

"_Sou ka, don't push yourself too hard okay," said Oishi._

"_Hai," Ryoma replied then Oishi went back to check on the others members._

"_Unya! Are you sick, Ochibi?" Ryoma couldn't dodge fast enough, making him ended up in an embrace of a certain red-haired upperclassman._

"_Ki…ku…maru…senpai… air…" gasped Ryoma._

"_Eiji! Let go off Echizen!" Oishi ran towards the duo hurriedly._

"_Eh? Ochibi, gomen," Eiji immediately let Ryoma go from his bone-crushing hug and apologized to him._

"_Ochibi, gomen... gomen," Eiji apologized again._

"_Iie, I'm fine, senpai. Stop apologizing," said Ryoma.__

* * *

_

_Soon that day practice ended. The members of the tennis club were eager to get out of the school. Momo seemed to be very eager to leave as no one ever seen him changing his clothes so fast before._

"_Nya, Momo, do you want to go to the burger joint together?" asked Eiji._

"_Gomen, Eiji-senpai. I have to meet someone," replied Momo._

"_Eh? Momo is going on a date? Who…" But before Eiji could even finish his questions, Momo was already gone._

_The only person left was Ryoma, so Eiji went to their baby boy and asked him, "Ne, ne Ochibi? Want to go grab some burgers with me and Oishi?" _

"_Iiyo." Ryoma said._

_However, when they were about to leave, Ryoma remembered that he had left something in the locker room._

"_Matte, Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, I forget something in the locker room. You guys go ahead first. I'll catch up later," said Ryoma before speeding up to the locker room._

"_Eh? Nya, but…"_

"_We'll go ahead first, Eiji," said Oishi._

"_Ne, Oishi? Do you think Ochibi knows about Tezuka and Fuji?"_

"_I'm not sure, maybe not."_

"_Uya! I feel very sorry for Ochibi, nya."_

"_I know, me too Eiji. But it can't be helped; we can't separate Tezuka and Fuji just for Echizen," said Oishi._

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, Ryoma was heading to the locker room to get his cap. When he arrived right in front of the locker room door, he heard moans of pleasure coming from inside the room. Curious, he opened the door soundlessly…when he took a peek inside, he could not believe his eyes as his heart had stopped beating at that time, the next thing he knew was running as fast as he could, forgetting about retrieving his cap. Running as far as his small legs could take him, away from the image of his secret crush engaged with someone else._

-End of Flashback-

'_Buchou…and Fuji-senpai… kissing. How could they?'_ thought Ryoma, running faster and faster each time passed. Tears escaped his eyes unwillingly, rolling down his cheeks, blurring his vision with pain. Without realizing where he was heading, he ran straight into someone.

"Itai! Hey, look where you are going," grunted that person, "Echizen?" he added hesitantly after realizing who had knocked him flat.

Ryoma looked up and saw a blur image of Tezuka, "Bu-buchou?"

"Buchou? Do you mean Tezuka-san?" The owner of the voice checked their surrounding but found no one, "Tezuka –san is not… Oi, Echizen. Echizen!" Finally, couldn't take it anymore, Ryoma lost his consciousness before falling straight into a pair of arms.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**Craze:** So how is the story? Please read and Review. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Craze:** Hiya! . I'm really sorry for the wait, finally here is Chapter 1 of "What Will you Do?" Thanks to** princesssugar** for helping me to beta read Hope you like it…

**Ryoma: **…

**Craze: **Err… Ryoma-kun? Right, he had fainted during the last chapter…well I do not own any Prince of tennis's characters.

**Keys:**

'_Thought' _

"Talking"

_Dream

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

"Oi, Echizen! Echizen!" the voice called again, shaking the boy in his arm. _'Now what should I do? He seem feverish, I better bring him back first.'_

Thus, the owner of the voice carried the unconscious Echizen home and decided to wait until the boy wonder wake up before taking any further actions.

* * *

On the other side of the town, Oishi and Eiji were waiting for Ryoma in the burger joint.

"Unya! Ochibi is very late, uh-huh…extremely late. Where is he!" complained Eiji.

"Let just wait a little while more…" said Oishi, with worried all over his face.

"Ne, ne, Oishi! Let's order some food, I'm starving. Maybe Ochibi decides to go home after all, since he isn't feeling well, nya!"

"Maybe you are right…let's order some food then." Oishi said. _'What happen to Echizen? I better call him later.'

* * *

_

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai! Ara? Ko-chan, I didn't know that you are a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert. He is one of the tennis club's regulars from Seigaku."

"What's going on?" asked a gentle voice.

"Okaa-san, Ko-chan just kidnapped a boy home."

"Aw! Nee-chan, could you stop it?" Saeki Kojiro whined.

"Kojiro what happen? Who is this boy?" Kojiro's mother, Saeki Ayako (1) asked.

"He is Echizen Ryoma, the freshmen Regular from Seigaku…"

"He's Echizen Ryoma? I heard a lot about him from the tennis magazines, but he's a chibi and he is so cute. I always thought that he might look really fierce; never did I ever imagine him to be so cute and small. Kawaii!"

"Nee-chan, could you let me finish?"

"Sure, go on. I'll keep on looking at him while you go on." Kiriko (2) smiled.

"I met him or rather he bumped into me on the street and fainted, he seemed to have a fever, I don't know what to do, so I decided to bring him back." Kojiro explained.

"I see…hmm… Kojiro, can you bring him to your bedroom and put him on the bed. Kiriko, you go and contact the doctor." Ayako commanded.

Kojiro did as told, carrying Ryoma to his room and out him on the bed. Minutes later, Ayako brought in a small basin of cold water and put the towel on Ryoma forehead. Ryoma flinched a bit at the touch of the cold towel. Kojiro could not help but keep on looking at boy wonder. Although this was not his first time seeing boy wonder, he had never seen boy wonder in such a state…

'_Never did I ever seen or imagine Echizen to be so fragile and in need of protection, a total contrast to his usual solemn and anti-social attitude.' _

Kojiro continued to watch Ryoma, observing every details of boy wonder until the doctor came.

About fifteen minutes later, the doctor said, "He has a really high fever, not high enough to be sent to the hospital though. He also seems a little dehydrated. I will give him some medicine, just make sure he drinks lot of water and has lots of rest."

"Arigato, Sensei. This way please." Ayako said and lead the doctor outside.

Minutes later, Ayako came back into the house after talking to the doctor for a while, "Kojiro, would you kindly get some comfortable clothes and help the poor boy to change?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes. You of course, I don't remember having another son named Kojiro."

"Ne, Ko-chan, if you don't want to do the job, I don't mind doing it, you know." Kiriko winked at Kojiro.

"No thanks, I can do it myself." With that, Kojiro went up to his room and chose some fresh clean clothes for Ryoma to change.

Kojiro found it to be embarrassing at first, but he decided to hurry up and went with job before any more embarrassment occurred if Ryoma decided to wake up all of a sudden. Kojiro had never imagined things to turn out the way it is, especially not this. To be honest, he felt rather uncomfortable with Ryoma's current state. He was a teenager with err… _needs_ after all and the conclusion of his observation of Ryoma before the doctor arrived really didn't help, at all.

After finished changing Ryoma's clothes, Kojiro went downstairs to the kitchen to get some drink. In the kitchen, he could smell food and he saw his mother was cooking some food.

"Kaa-san, what are you cooking?"

"I'm cooking some porridge for Echizen-kun. Has he waked up?"

"No, I guess he's a deep sleeper, anyway isn't it better? The doctor did say that he needed a lot of rest."

"Probably, well you go up and look after him then." Ayako went back to her cooking.

Feeling dismissed, Kojiro went to check the "patient". On his way to his bedroom, he remembered something that happened before Ryoma fainted._ 'I remember he called for Tezuka, what happen? Does he…'_

Before he could think any further, he heard sounds coming from his bedroom. When he went in, he saw Ryoma thrashing about in the bed. Immediately, he ran to his side and started calling him, "Echizen! Wake up! Echizen!"

On the other hand, in Ryoma's dream……

'_Help! Ryoma thought. He was struggling to swim upwards but every time he tried swimming upwards, he seemed to be further away from the land._

_He wanted to scream, shout for help, but he couldn't and when everything started to blur to him, he heard voices calling for him, he looked up and saw someone swimming towards him stretching out the hand to reach him. He caught hold of the hand and everything went blank._

"Echizen! Wake up!" Kojiro called holding to Ryoma's hands.

Suddenly, Ryoma snapped open his eyes, his body covered with sweat, his hand still holding onto Kojiro's.

"Echizen, you finally wake up. You kind of scared me just there." Kojiro exclaimed.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Saeki Kojiro, fuku-buchou of Rokkaku, remember? This is my house; you fainted on the street, so I have brought you home."

"So…what is your phone number? I need to at least inform your parents."

"Don't bother, my parents went back to America and my cousin went back home, they will not be back for another four to five months time." Ryoma tried getting up but his body was too weak, so he fell back down again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going home; I still need to take care of Karupin." Ryoma tried once again, but before he managed to get out of the bed, Kojiro held his shoulders firm.

"Karupin? Didn't you say that no one is at home?"

"Karupin is a cat, not a human. Give me back my stuff, I'm going home."

"Sorry! Echizen-kun. I won't allow you to go home since I know that you be all by yourself. If you really want to go home, at least wait until you get better." Ayako interrupted, walking inside the room with Kiriko behind her and then stood beside her son.

"But…"

"No buts. Kojiro get his house key and go to his house to pick up some necessary stuff he needs, bring along his cat too. Kiriko, would you mind giving Kojiro a lift? I don't think he can carry much with his two hands."

"Sure. Come on, Ko-chan I'll drive you there."(3)

"Now young man, you have to finish this and eat your medicine if you want to get well soon."

"I…"

"Don't worry too much, Kojiro will be back with your cat and stuff soon. In the mean time, you will eat your food and rest, while I call your school to inform them that you will be absent for three days." Ayako smiled and leave the room.

Ryoma was left alone in the room, he observed the surrounding and found that it was quite a spacious room compared to his and everything was neatly arranged and put aside, a total contradict to his own. He then stared at the bowl in front of him and started eating it. After finishing his food and medicine, he fell back asleep. A few hours later, Ryoma wake up.

'Where am I… right, I'm at Saeki-san's house.' He looked to his right and saw a fur of ball sleeping soundly; he smiled and went to touch its soft fur. Just then Kojiro walked in.

"Echizen, you finally woke up. Do you feel any better?"

"Un……Arigato gozaimashite."

"You're welcome; after all, it's mainly Kaa-san's decision. Are you hungry? Want to have something?" Kojiro asked.

"Iie, it's okay." Ryoma assured.

"Is that so… well, if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying just now?"

Being taken a back by the question, Ryoma gave Kojiro a glare and answer immediately, "I wasn't crying you must be mistaken for something else."

"I don't mean to pry, but I heard you mention someone's name while you're unconscious. Maybe…" Before he could continue, Ryoma cut his sentence.

"It is not your business, but… whose name did I mention?" Ryoma asked meekly.

"Well, since you insist," He saw regrets flashing through Echizen's eyes,"I heard you mention someone in your team, someone with the name of Tezuka perhaps? Do you like him?"

Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise, "H-how did you know?"

"You called him before you fainted. Is the reason you cried and fainted was because of the situation between Tezuka and…Fuji?"

Ryoma could only whisper, "Did you spy on me?"

"No… that was my reaction when I found out about their relationship. I used to like Fuji, just like the way you like Tezuka…so from past experience, you will feel much better if you cry it out loud." Kojiro explained.

Just as Kojiro finished saying, Ryoma found himself shedding tears that he had been holding, he was really confused when he saw the scene of Tezuka and Fuji kissing. Well, confused was actually an understatement, he was downright heartbroken.

Kojiro saw Ryoma starting to cry, so he gently embraced him. Ryoma grabbed hold of Kojiro's front shirt and continued crying, "I really don't know what to do… What should I do?"

"It's going to be okay, all you have to do right now is cry all you want and take some rest. I'll be right by your side." Kojiro said, comforting Ryoma. Not long afterwards, Ryoma fell asleep. However, this time with Kojiro's company.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Explanation:

I really don't know the name of Kojiro's mother so that only a random name.

Same as Kojiro's mother, I don't know his sister name.

Beside name I also don't know his sister age, so I just assumed that she has started working around 20 to 22.

* * *

Ochibi--- baby boy

Chibi--- small

Tadaima--- I'm back

Okaerinasai--- Welcome back

Okaa-san/Kaa-san--- Mother

Nee-chan--- Elder sister

* * *

**Craze: **Okay...pls review and I will promise to post the next chapter very soon! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Craze: **I'm back... well this will be my last update for this fic until November... cause please be patient... and I own neither of the guys...from POT

**Chapter 02**

The next day, Ryoma woke up and found himself in a room that was foreign to him. He closed his eyes and tired to recall what had happened. He blushed a little remembering last night's event; he had been crying into Kojiro's chest and fell asleep in his embrace. Although he still felt upset about what he saw between Tezuka and Fuji yesterday, he somehow felt much better. Strangely enough, he felt warmth rushing through him when Kojiro had embraced him. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. It was Ayako, Kojiro's mother.

"How do you feel?" she went to touch his forehead, "Seems to me that your fever has gone down a little. Well, you better go wash up; breakfast is downstairs waiting for you." She smiled and went to pick up Karupin, who had been following her the whole morning.

"Now, let's get you some food too." Ryoma smiled a little and went to the bathroom to wash up.

Minutes later, Ryoma went down to the dining room; he looked around but could not find Kojiro.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun! If you are looking for Ko-chan, he has gone to school already."

"Ano…who are you?"

"Gomen, I haven't introduced myself yet; stupid me. I'm Saeki Kiriko, Ko-chan no Onee-chan." She smiled.

"When will Saeki-san be back?"

"Eh? You mean Ko-chan? He will probably be back by 4 in the evening. Mou… I think it will be easier if you call us by our first name, if not you will get four answers each time you call for 'Saeki-san', ne Okaa-san?"

"Kiriko is right…. It is much easier for you and us if you use our first name, in turn we'll call you 'Ryoma', is it alright?" Ayako asked.

"Hai."

"By the way, what's your cat name? She is a really intelligent and beautiful creature." Ayako asked smiling at the sight of Karupin snuggling against Ryoma's leg.

"Her name is Karupin."

"Karupin ka? Kawaii." Kiriko exclaimed.

"Well, Ryoma-kun you have to finish your breakfast and take your medicine. After that you can do whatever you want within this house." Ayako said.

--------------------

On the other hand, at Seigaku, the mother hen of Seigaku was very worried; yesterday when he tried calling boy wonder, no one answered the phone and today boy wonder was no where to be seen.

"Nya, Ochibi is late again."

"Where can he be? Momo said that he was not at home when he went to pick him up and when I tried calling him yesterday, no one answered the phone."

"Oishi, calm down, calm down. I'm sure that Ochibi is just late."

"But…" before Oishi could say anything else, Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka had walked in.

"Everyone start practicing, Regulars go to A and B counts, and non-regulars go to C and D courts." Tezuka commanded.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, Echizen…"

"Someone called in and said that he is sick, so don't worry too much…now get back to practice."

"Sou ka? Well, I'll get back to practice then." Oishi bowed and went to practice.

'_Hope he's going to be okay.'_ Oishi thought...

--------------------

Back at Saeki's house, Ryoma had nothing much to do after playing with Karupin, so he decided to go to sleep. During his sleep, he dreamt again.

_He was in open grassland together with the other regulars, they were having a picnic. Everyone was happily chatting and laughing together, and then his eyes met with Tezuka and he blushed. Suddenly, the surroundings seemed to be changing, each time he tried to run towards his senpai, the further away he was from them. Then once again he saw Tezuka and Fuji hugging each other. They turned their attention to him, smirking at him, then they turned their attention back to each other again and started kissing passionately. _

_At the moment, Ryoma's heart shattered into a million pieces and he was falling really deep down into the black hole. Just then, wings fluttered, he heard that same voice calling his name again. He looked up and saw an angel reaching out a hand to him, but he could not see the face of the angel clearly…_

_He reached his hand and grabbed hold of the angel's hand, warmth surged through his body and there was a flash of light. He caught a glimpse of the angel's face and found himself staring at the ceiling._

'_Yume ka?'_ he looked around for Karupin, but Karupin was not insight. So he decided to go downstairs to look for Karupin.

"Karupin?" Karupin hearing Ryoma's voice immediately went to her master and leap into her master's arm.

"You're awake, feeling any better?"

"Much better, sankyuu." Silence greeted them a few minutes before Kojiro spoke again.

"Well, Karupin looks bored so I decided to play with her. Since you are here… I better go and have my bath."

"Ko…Kojiro-san?" Kojiro turned his head to face Ryoma, "about yesterday…thank you very much."

"You welcome." Kojiro smiled.

--------------------

The remaining day and the following went by smoothly except that Ryoma kept dreaming about Tezuka and Fuji, every time in the dream there is always the same angel that went to his rescue when he was in deep trouble. By the third day, Ryoma's illness began to worsen a bit. Thus he needed another three more days of rest. At school, Oishi was getting really worried about Ryoma.

"It has been four days and still no news of Echizen."

"But Ryuzaki-sensei did say that Ochibi is sick."

"I know, but at least, there should be some news about him isn't it?"

"Hoi, why don't we visit him after practice?"

"You are right; I think we'll visit him after practice."

--------------------

Soon after practice, Oishi and Eiji headed towards the direction of Ryoma's house. When they reached in front of the gate and were about to press the bell, the door opened and they were shocked… The door opened to reveal Saeki Kojiro.

"Saeki? What are you doing here?"

"Oishi and Kikumaru? What are you doing here?"

"Nya, we asked the question first."

"I'm here to get Ryoma's stuff."

'_Ryoma? When did Saeki start to call Echizen by his first name? I'm sure that they do not know each other, beside during the tournament…'_ Oishi thought.

"Eh? Doushite? Where's Ochibi?"

"He's currently staying at my house, I'll explain to you guys later." So, the three of them went to Kojiro's house.

--------------------

"Tadaima!" Kojiro said.

"Okaerinasai, ara? I see that you have brought some cute friends back." Kiriko said, eyeing Oishi and Eiji.

"They are Ryoma's senpai; I met them at his house when getting his stuff. How's he doing?"

"Much better, his fever had gone down a bit and he is asleep now. Well, I'll leave you alone then……Karupin!" Kiriko said and went looking for Karupin.

"So why is Echizen staying at your house? Won't his parents worry?" Oishi asked.

"His parents have gone back to America; no one's at his house, so my mother insisted that he stays here with us. At least until he is feeling much better."

"But why Ochibi is staying at your house? He can easily come to either of us."

"I found him passed out on the street a few days ago, so I brought him back."

"Sou ka? How is he doing now?" Oishi asked again.

"He is feeling much better now I think, but he needs another three more days of resting. He's currently running a high fever."

"Can we see Ochibi, nya?"

"Sure, but Nee-chan said that he's asleep, so try to keep the volume down."

The trio went up to Kojiro's bedroom and found Ryoma sleeping peacefully in the bed. Suddenly, Ryoma spoke up.

"Kojiro-san…water…"

"You guys look after him for awhile, I'll go and get some water." Kojiro went downstairs to get some water after saying this to Oishi and Eiji.

"Echizen, daijoubu ka?" Oishi asked as he went to Echizen's side.

"Oishi-senpai?" Ryoma opened his eyes and indeed, Oishi was right in front of him.

"Ochibi, daijoubu?"

"Kikumaru-senpai mo? Iie, I'm fine." Ryoma said, trying to get up with the help of Oishi.

"Are you feeling any better now?"

"Un."

"Ryoma, here, drink some water." Kojiro had come back with a cup of water and was holding the cup near him so that he could drink it easier.

"Where's Karupin?" Ryoma asked.

"Nee-chan is playing with her, so don't worry and go back to sleep."

"Since now I know that you are alright, we will be taking our leave. Take care, Echizen."

"Ochibi, take care, nya."

"Oishi-senpai…"

"Hai?"

"Can you please not tell anyone yet?"

Oishi was surprised and wanted to ask why but decided to dismiss it and smiled, "Sure, but you have to promise me you will take a good rest."

"Hai, arigato."

"I'll accompany you guys downstairs. Ryoma, you take a good rest."

So once again the three of them went downstairs to the front door.

"Thanks for letting us know and taking care of Echizen." Oishi said.

"You're welcome, anyway it is my mum who insisted." Kojiro replied.

"If anything happens, please at least inform the two of us."

"Sure."

"Arigato. Ja ne." Oishi said.

"Ja, nya."

"Ja." Kojiro said and closed the door after they left.

--------------------

On their journey back, Oishi and Eiji were discussing Ryoma.

"Ne, Oishi!"

"Nani?"

"Ochibi looks really different, ne?"

"Eh? I don't find him any different from before."

"Mou… I mean the aura he is giving off. It felt a little different."

"Maybe…"

"Do you think it has something to do with Fuji and Tezuka, nya?"

"I'm not sure…well let's go home, at least for now we know that he is okay."

"Yea, I want Ochibi to come back soon."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

**Craze: **Like it or Love it please read and reviewXD


	4. Chapter 3

**Craze:** Hi, sorry for the long wait but Chapter 03 is finally here, I wanted to thanks all of you for your support till this far and to Arccie too for beta-ing my fic. Now to the disclaimer...

**Kiriko:** Craze doesn't own any of the Tenipuri characters... well but she does own the **names** of Ko-chan sister and mother.

* * *

**Chapter 03**

A few days passed and Ryoma had recovered, which meant it was time for him to return to school. However, there was a problem. The Saeki Family in the Chiba area, while Ryoma lived in Tokyo area… although both were in Kantou and just a train trip apart, the distance meant you could be on the train a couple of hours if Ryoma continued to live in Saeki's house, he'd have difficulties getting to Seigaku. Ayako-san didn't feel happy about Ryoma living alone when he'd just recovered from his illness. So it was decided Ryoma would need to stay with one of his senpai until Kojiro was able to go to Tokyo.

Phone Conversation

"Moshi, moshi, may I speak to Oishi?" Kojiro said into the receiver.

"Oishi speaking. Saeki? Did something happen to Echizen?"

"No, but I need to discuss Ryoma's situation with you. As you know his parents are not at home now… and he needs to go back to school. Chiba is too far away from Seigaku so Kaa-san wondered if it would be okay for Ryoma to stay at your house for a while, until I'm free to be there with him."

"Eh? Sure, of course it's okay… I mean I'm Echizen's senpai after all… so are you coming down tomorrow?"

"Hai, my sister will drive Ryoma to your house tomorrow evening, if those arrangements are fine. Thanks a lot."

"I should be the one thanking you… so is Echizen feeling better now?"

"He's getting better. I'll call you again tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

End of Phone Conversation

As Kojiro finished his conversation with Oishi, he turned to Ryoma, who was resting on the sofa.

"Ryoma, I rang Oishi. He said it would be alright for you to stay at his house tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Betsuni." said Ryoma in a monotone, although he was actually a little upset.

"I'll try to finish what I have here. There's still a week until vacation begins. I'll come to Tokyo straight after school at the end of the week. So you just have to stay with Oishi for a week, okay?"

"Honto ni?"

"Really, Karupin will stay with me in the mean time… I'll bring him along when I come to Tokyo"

"Hai. Can I have ponta?"

"No! You just recovered. I'll buy you some next time. Now, go take your medicine and get some more rest." Just as Kojiro finally got Ryoma to take his medicine and get some more rest, the door bell rang

"Kojiro, could you get the door? Kiriko-chan went out a while a go, and she probably forgot to bring the house key." Ayako called from the kitchen.

"Hai. Coming" Kojiro opened the door, the person behind it being totally unexpected.

"Maa, aren't you going to let me in Saeki?"

"Fuji? Why are you here?"

"Saa I'm attending……"

"Kojiro-san, have you seen Karupin? I couldn't find…Fuji-senpai." Ryoma was shocked when he spotted the person he wanted to see least.

"Echizen! What are you doing here?" Fuji asked, his eyes fully open.

"I found him unconscious on the street and brought him home with me. His parents aren't in the country so my family have been taking care of him."

"Saa… Echizen you could have told me. Why didn't you come to my house?"

"Iie, it's okay, I'm going to Oishi-senpai's house tomorrow." Ryoma voice was cold when he answered Fuji's question. Although Ryoma did not notice, Fuji wore a sad expression, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by Kojiro.

"Souka… well, I'm attending a photography exhibition in the area, so I thought I'd drop by."

"Kojiro, is it Kiriko? Ara, Fuji-kun, it's been a while. Please come in." Ayako was shocked to see Fuji at the door but let him into the house nonetheless.

"Sorry for intruding, I was passing through the area so I thought I'd drop by."

"It's so sweet of you. Take a seat; I'll go and get a drink for you."

"Iie, its okay, I'll have to be off soon… so Echizen how are you? I've heard that you were sick." Fuji said to confirm facts.

"Eh? I'm okay now, going back to Tokyo later this week." Ryoma was confused by Fuji's concern, his guard dropping and his voice losing some of its previous coolness.

"Saa, it's good to hear that you're okay. Well then, it's getting late Ayako-san, so I'll be off. Saeki please take care of Echizen. Echizen, take care…" Fuji walked to the door, but before he stepped out of the house, he turned his head towards Ryoma, "Echizen, is it okay for me to call you Ryoma? I mean Saeki is calling you that, and I've known you longer than he has."

"Eh, sure, suit yourself."

"Well, ja ne Ryoma-kun."

"Hn."

Kojiro watched everything in silence, and soon realized something. _Maybe, just maybe the thing between Tezuka and Fuji was not as simple as what people thought…and Fuji's behaviour was just weird_. Kojiro watched Fuji walk out of the house, turning his head towards Ryoma.

"Ryoma, there's something I want to ask… does Fuji really like Tezuka?"

"What sort of question is that? Of course Fuji-senpai loves Buchou, after all I saw them…" _kiss. _Unable to say it, the unsaid word echoed in the silence as Ryoma blushed. The pain in his heart throbbing, although not as badly as before.

"Well, it's just that Fuji, he's acting weird. I know that Tezuka likes Fuji, but I don't really know whether Fuji does so… it's true that they are together… but Fuji seems to like someone else…"

"Huh? It can't be…well so who do you think Fuji-senpai likes?"

"He likes…" _you? Could it be? Then what about Tezuka…wait…this is getting complicated._

"Who?" Ryoma asked, seeing that Kojiro wouldn't continue.

"Nobody, you're right I probably made a mistake." _Now, is not the time to tell Ryoma about my theory, he probably thinks I'm insane. _"Well, go get packing; you're going to Oishi's house tomorrow."

"Che." Ryoma went off to Kojiro's room to pack what he would need.

Kojiro watched Ryoma off to his room. _Maybe I should discuss it with Oishi…probably should call Inui too, he's after all the "data man"._

TBC…

* * *

**Craze:** Okay, so how do you think? Getting complicated? Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review thank you.XD


End file.
